


At the Beach

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Antipodean Christmas, Community: Drawesome, Copic Markers, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Vacation downunder. John and Rodney sharing a raspberry daiquiri.





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> A small bit of fun created for the Drawesome December group Project - we're making puzzle-piece artworks to fit together into an art patchwork.   
> Where I am in New Zealand it's been really hot so if the boys were vacationing in New Zealand, this is where they'd be.   
> Rodney's mostly pink due to my limited colour range of copic markers - I promise he's wearing his super-duper sunscreen!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/eaae/b9smv1ytf3ti4cqzg.jpg)


End file.
